


The Discussion

by gijane7702



Series: To Lose The Earth [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Beyerverse, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, I Liked Writing B'Elanna, I see P/T in my future possibly, Relaunch Novels fic, Romance, To Lose The Earth SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna "discuss" their family's future ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: To Lose The Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elephant for the beta =)
> 
> I rather enjoyed writing this ... my first 'ship outside of JC ... I'm debating writing more

> They were struggling to make a decision regarding _Voyager’s_ new mission. B’Elanna seemed inclined to continue on but Tom was putting up a hell of a fight. For him, exploring space with untested new modifications to the slipstream drive for an indeterminate amount of time was simply too dangerous to contemplate with the children.
> 
> To Lose The Earth
> 
> Ch 20
> 
> Pg 337

  
  


Our _discussion_ was just picking up steam when Miral shrieks from the living area. Since we had sat her in front of her father’s television set with cartoons for a distraction so we could “talk,” neither of us have any idea why our daughter would be yelling. At another shriek, Tom shrugs at me, then picks up Michael’s bassinet. I follow him as he heads out the bedroom door. 

“Miral, _honey_ … why are you screaming?” he asks entering the living area. 

“Mommy! Daddy! Look!” Miral yells. She’s jumping up and down, pointing at the couch. “Auntie Admiral and Uncle Tay come to play!” 

I can’t help my grin at my daughter’s new name for Janeway. Looking over at her I see that she and Chakotay are trying hard not to laugh when Miral exuberantly launches herself at the captain. He barely catches her in time, just before she steamrolls into the admiral. 

Tom places Michael’s bassinet on the coffee table in front Janeway. She immediately stops laughing and begins cooing at the baby even though he’s fast asleep. Chakotay looks on at her indulgently. Tom and I both smirk at the absolutely besotted look on his face. 

“Admiral … Captain … ?” My husband asks as he flops down into the armchair.

We all can hear the unasked question: Why are our commanding officers visiting during off duty hours. We’re all good friends … anyone would be after surviving seven years in the Delta Quadrant together … but they're still technically our superiors. Whenever we spend time with them off duty … velocity matches, holodeck playdates, or even just dinner ... it’s always been scheduled. 

Striding over to the replicator as Janeway and Chakotay exchange looks, I ask them if they want their usual beverage choices. They both answer affirmatively. I replicate a black coffee and a tea and place them on the table in front of them. Then I pluck Miral out of Chakotay’s lap. She fusses for a moment, but then cuddles up with me. 

“We’ll discuss _again_ later how you’re not supposed to let people into our quarters without me or Daddy being there,” I whisper into her ear. 

“Sorry, Mommy,” she whines. “You and Daddy fightin’ … Auntie Admiral say it was her when I ask … _Voy’er_ her ship, right?”

“It’s Uncle Tay’s ship,” Tom tells Miral. Janeway raises an eyebrow, but takes a sip of her coffee instead of commenting. Chakotay smirks. “But it’s Auntie Admiral’s fleet.” 

“All her ships!” Miral squeals with glee. 

We all laugh as Janeway grins at Miral and says, “That’s Auntie Admiral’s girl.” 

Tom and I lock eyes. Neither of us missed the knowing glances Janeway and Chakotay exchanged at Miral’s revelation over our fight. Anyone with half a brain would know what we were “discussing”: if we’re going with _Voyager_ or not through the galactic barrier to the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy. What’s surprising to me is that just a few months ago I was done with exploring because of the kids and Tom wanted to stay … Now it’s the opposite.

Janeway opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. “We’re still discussing it. Once we know, you’ll know. I promise.” Both she and Chakotay nod. “Now, Admiral, Captain: why the late-night visit?” 

Chakotay sets down his mug and clears his throat as if he’s nervous. Janeway takes another sip of her coffee, but I see the wide smile that she’s trying to hide behind her cup. 

It hits me: If Tom and I are making life-altering choices about this new adventure, I’m sure they are as well. And there’s one major decision that they have to make. They both can’t go since it’d be a huge case of fraternization with both of them serving on the same ship. I know Chakotay’s willing to get married, but Janeway’s about a year behind him in her readiness due to her “death”. 

I glance at my husband, who looks adorably clueless. When I glance at Janeway, she nods then rolls her eyes at me over Tom’s oblivion. I can’t help my loud snort of laughter. Tom looks at me perplexed. “Am I missing something?” he asks.

It sets Miral and Janeway off giggling. It’s so weird hearing my former captain, now Admiral of the Fleet, giggling alongside my daughter. 

When their giggles eventually subside, Chakotay clears his throat again and says, “Kathryn asked me to marry her and I said yes.”

I have no idea where the squeal of delight that came out of my mouth came from. Klingons _do not_ squeal. But I do know that I practically throw Miral off my lap to fling myself at Chakotay, who quickly stood up to catch me. He grips me in a fierce hug as Miral dances happily in front of Janeway. 

Tom walks over to the replicator and orders a bottle of champagne and glasses. I lock eyes with him over Chakotay’s shoulder as he pops the cork. We both silently agree that we know that we have a lot more to discuss, but now is not the time.

Right now we celebrate our friends.


End file.
